Unexpected Love
by SlayerSecret
Summary: Samantha McCall is a self-professed nerd. At Port Charles High School she’s basically unknown to the whole student body, a social outcast. When her best friend Sheila Daniels convinces Sam to try out for the varsity cheerleading squad will she stay a soci
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Are you serious?? Samantha McCall looked directly into Sheila Daniels eyes.

"Come on. You do have a gymnastics background, anyway when you make it on the squad. You'll be the first smart girl ever to make it on the Port Charles High School varsity cheerleading squad. Sheila reasoned.

'Me a self-professed nerd join the cheerleading squad? That's against some unwritten high school code, I'm sure." Sam replied, as she continued to take her books out of her book bag and put them back in her locker.

"Think of the honor." Sheila continued.

Sam looked over her locker door, "Wait a minute, did you just say honor? 'Cuz if you did, I may have to disown you as my best friend. Sam stated hotly.

"Okay, honor not the correct word, however, regardless of that word. "Can you imagine when you made the cheerleading squad, what everyone would do? Sheila questioned.

"Die of shock, I suppose.." Sam said smiling to herself.

"Let's just say for a minute that I actually tried out, what if I don't make it?" Sam inquired.

"The chances of you not making the squad are slim to none. You've been doing gymnastics since you were three years old." Sheila reminded Sam.

"I know, but who's to say I would want to join that barbaric tradition" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sam continues, "Everyone on the cheerleading squad is a certified bitch, and they where is that badge proudly. "Elizabeth Webber head cheerleader extraordinaire is worse than all of them combined." Sam says, clearly ranting at this point.

"I mean, a underclassmen _never_ gets into the varsity cheerleading squad, much less me." Sam stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay I see your point, but need I remind you that we are sophomores, the higher level of the underclassmen. Sheila manages to interrupt Sam's tirade.

"Okay, cheerleading could be used as an extracurricular activity that can be put on your transcript for college, and we all know that you need at least one activity in that area. Sheila said.

Sam had to admit that she needed at least one the other activity. "Okay go on, anything else?

"_Jason Morgan."_ Sheila said with a wicked grin.

Sam's breath caught, the captain of the varsity football team, her one weakness. Sam had a crush on Jason Morgan, since practically forever. The one boy that she was attracted to didn't even know she existed. Despite the fact that they had classes together since kindergarten.

Sheila knew what those two words put together she had won the biggest battle. For years Sam practically did nothing but school and think of Jason Morgan. She was right with that the last of Sam resolve crumbled.

"Okay after school, I'll go to the tryouts. After all, it's just dancing and that's what I like to do." Sand said nonchalantly.

With that, they proceeded to the cafeteria for lunch.

--

After school, Sam and Sheila made their way to the school's gymnasium

Sam wasn't sure she was surprised, but there were close to a hundred girls that were trying out today the last day of cheerleading tryouts. Sam was dressed in her gym sweats.

Sand filled out the required form and patiently waited for her number to be called. A short while later, Sam's number was called, she walked into the gymnasium in front of the stage was all the cheerleaders that were currently on the varsity cheerleading squad. Looking like tigers waiting to pounce on their next meal. Sam walked confidently walked up to the table.

"Form please." Elizabeth Webber spit out extending her hand.

Sam handed her the form.

"Well, well, well it appears we have a sophomore trying out for the varsity cheerleading squad." she sneered.

"_This ought to be good." _Elizabeth thought.

Much to the varsity cheerleaders surprise Sam's try out was flawless

She did many of the moves that they couldn't do and she did it with a smile on her face. It infuriated them.

After tryouts concluded all the candidates for the varsity cheerleading squad reentered the gym.

"First of all, I'd like to personally thank everyone that came out for tryouts this year." Elizabeth said,

"I'm sure we will have a hard time picking just five of you to join our squad this year." Elizabeth said with a thin smile.

"The results of the tryout will be posted at on the main door to the gymnasium on Friday morning." said Courtney Matthews who served as co-captain of the cheerleading squad.

--

"I can't believe it's been five days since I tried out for the varsity cheerleading squad." Sam marveled to Sheila.

"I'm super excited to find out if I made the squad today." Sam continued as the two of them made their way to the main gymnasium door. The list was already posted and sure enough, Sam's name was on it. There was also a note posted for each of the new cheerleaders.

_Dear Sam, _

_Congratulations on making the varsity cheerleading squad!! Since you are new to the squad this year, I will be your big sister as it were. It is my responsibility to teach you the way of being a Port Charles cheerleader. Here is a little run down about me. My name is Caroline Benson but everyone calls me Carly. I'm a senior and have been on the squad since the beginning of my junior year. If you ever need any help with anything I am here for you. Also our first meeting of the cheerleading squad is Monday, right after school in the weight room. There you will receive your uniform, and possibly meet some of the football players that we have the privilege of cheering for throughout the season._

_- Carly_

Sam conveniently put the note in her backpack and made sure that no one saw it. She wanted the fact that she had joined the cheerleading squad to be a surprise because she knew that in two weeks the homecoming football game and the pep rally would be her big reveal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam had made Sheila promise not to tell anyone that she had made the cheerleading squad.

As they made their way to the school cafeteria, they began to talk about the new adventure that Sam was about to embark on.

"What's the difference if I tell anyone; You're an outcast, so it really doesn't make a difference whether or not I tell anyone because no one really knows according to you that you exist." Sheila questioned.

"I have my reasons." Sam replied cryptically as she got in line to order food.

"Are you going to tell me those reasons? Sheila inquired

After all, I am your best friend, who's known you since middle school and knows pretty much everything there is to know about you."Sheila continued.

"It's all part of my big reveal that I have planned…" Sam said with a devilish smile on her face.

"You aren't going to do anything illegal, are you?" Sheila asked with a worried look.

"Just because I'm a cheerleader does not mean that I'd stoop to become a juvenile delinquent." Sam stated defensively, Sam handed money to the cashier for her lunch.

"You clearly have been watching too many soap operas." Sam continued.

"I stick with what I know."Sheila said hurt creeping into her voice.

"So my present character means nothing?" Sam asked, anger flashing in her eyes.

"I wouldn't say that I just don't want you to change just because you're a cheerleader now." Sheila answered.

"Now can we please talk about something else?" Sheila asked.

"Of course.. So what are your plans for this weekend, anything interesting? Sam asked, finding a table and sitting down next to Sheila.

"Check out what I just learned, it seems Spinelli has been recruited to help Jason, because he really hasn't been doing so well in some of his classes and coach is afraid he'll lose his star athlete, and the football team will therefore suffer." Sheila said nonchalantly.

As casual as Sam could muster at this point, she choked out "Spinelli, Spinelli as in your boyfriend, Spinelli?"

"Yeah, the one and only" Sheila replied.

At this point Sam's mind when into overdrive, a million thoughts were going through her mind.

Sam didn't like Spinelli that much; he was just a little too strange for her liking. You basically needed a dictionary to fully understand him. His favorite term of endearment for Sam was the fair Samantha or the one she hated the most, The Goddess. Spinelli always called Sheila she that will be queen or mistress of hot. Of course Sheila thought it was quite cute. Thank goodness Sheila didn't call Spinelli anything remotely close to those kinds of names.

This news, however, got Sam thinking, "_This gives me an inside glimpse into the world that Jason Morgan is a part of."_

With that the two of them finished their lunch and headed off to afternoon classes.

--

Later on that afternoon just before Sam left school her cheerleading mentor Caroline "Carly" Benson approached her.

"Hi Sam, I just wanted to come over and introduced myself in person and say congratulations once again for making this year's squad, It's not very often that a sophomore makes it onto the varsity cheerleading squad." Carly said quickly.

"Thanks, it's nice to finally meet you." Sam said, shaking Carly's already outstretched hand.

Sam then turned back to her locker, and continued to select the books she needed to complete her homework for the weekend.

"Sam, just so you know, I would definitely watch my back when it comes to some of the other girls on the squad."Carly cautioned.

Sam raised an eyebrow inquisitively, "Really? And who would these Three Amigos be?"

Carly smiled Elisabeth "The Lizard" Webber, Courtney "Maneater" Matthews, and Emily "The Saint" Quartermaine.

"Wait a minute. Why are you telling me all of this? I mean, you're on the squad why would you refer to your friends as the Lizard, a Maneater, and a saint? "Sam questioned a little unsure if she was being played or not.

"The answer is simple" Carly said. "I hate them. I love cheerleading, so I have to put up with all their crap." You my friend are about to enter the jungle. And unless you're careful, you won't make it out alive."

Sam smiled at this.

"Well then let the games begin." Sam said fully intending on winning whatever game they were playing.

"I knew I liked you from the minute you walked into tryouts." Carly said, with that Carly walked away.

--

On Monday afternoon, Sam walked into the weight room. The room itself was relatively small. Barbells and other equipment were strewn about the room. There were at least 15 buff football players in this teeny space that was no bigger than a utility closet. As Sam scanned the room her eyes fell upon a shirtless Jason Morgan he was doing curls with what looked like a 50 pound barbell in each hand. Sam took a moment, to appreciate the view. Jason was wearing light blue boxer shorts that seemed to enhance what he was doing. His broad shoulders seemed to be shaking with fatigue as he did each curl after he did each one he exhaled. His arms were very defined with muscle after muscle. As Sam's eyes roamed his body, her breath caught when she finally reached his abs. Jason Morgan didn't have the six-pack he have a 20 pack they were so defined you could see each individual muscle.

"McCall!! McCall!!" Elizabeth shrieked.

"Earth to Sam, Sam are you okay?" Carly asked, waving her hand in front of Sam's face.

"What?? What's going on? Sorry I just phased out there for a little bit." Sam answered, looking at Carly blinking her eyes multiple times.

"Sam is it all right with you, if we have our meeting now? Elizabeth said with a big snicker on her face.

"Cuz, we can wait," she continued facetiously.

At this the cheerleaders smiled.

"Don't pay any attention to the pack of hyenas that we are forced to associate with." Carly whispered.

"They are just jealous because you have moves that they don't" Carly continued.

"As I was saying." Elizabeth said pointedly, this is our uniform. It is only to be worn during football games. During practice it is required that you wear your cheerleading warm-up gear. We have practice on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays from three till 6 p.m. and any other time that we deem necessary either after school or before school. On occasion, we even do weekend practices.

"In other words, we expect that you eat, breathe, and sleep cheerleading for the next three to four months." Courtney said cutting in.

"Exactly" Elizabeth spoke up.

"And when we made national championships this year, be prepared being a cheerleader is a job that is not all over after football season is done not by a long shot." said an unknown brown haired girl which Sam assumed was Emily Quartermaine.

"Excellent point Emily." Elizabeth complemented, smiling at her best friend.

"Meeting adjourned' Elizabeth said, make sure you pick up your uniform before you leave, she added quickly. This is the only time where you will receive all your stuff for

cheerleading this year.

"I'll get all of our stuff." Carly said jumping up, I need to stretch my legs anyway.

"Carly I appreciate the offer, but I'll get my stuff by myself." Sam said getting up and heading to the door of a very small, yet deep closet. By the time, Sam had sorted through the closet and picked up the stuff that she needed to have for cheerleading. there was no way that she could carry all of it home. Thankfully most of the weight room was cleared out Carly and a bunch of other football players were the only people left.

As Sam tried unsuccessfully to take these massive boxes that were bigger than she was out of the weight room. She suddenly heard, "ouch, watch where you're going! Sam looked up and came face-to-face with Jason Morgan, who was rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry" Sam said and with that she dropped the rest of the box, and it landed right on top of Jason's feet.

"OW!" Jason said with a grimace on his face.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry."Sam replied with a pained expression on her face.

"I'm fine, "Jason said shortly, but just to be on the safe side, let me carry those boxes for you so you don't try to kill anyone else.

During the commotion, Carly ran over, "What happened??" Carly said to no one in particular.

"This girl may have single-handedly injured me and all she used was two big boxes worth of cheerleading stuff." Jason said clearly angry.

"Oh, Jason don't be so defensive." Carly said.

"I'm sure it was an accident." Carly continued.

"Tell that to my shoulder and my feet." Jason resorted.

"Drama queen." Carly said.

"I already apologized twice." Sam said, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Okay, let's start over Jason this is Samantha McCall Carly said turning to Jason.

"Sam, this is Jason Morgan, the captain of our football team." Carly introduced.

Carly then turned to Jason "could you please put those bags plus those other two in my car? Carly asked sweetly.

"Okay, but only because I know you won't leave me alone until I actually do it." Jason resorted.

"Thanks Jason, what would I do without you?" Carly asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that? Jason asked, with a hint of laughter in his eyes.

Carly rolled her eyes, "He's really not that bad once you get to know him." Carly said turning back towards Sam as they proceeded out to Carly's car.

"I learned from experience, we dated for a little while we eventually broke it off when he saw me on the date with his best friend Sonny. Carly said. "Of course at the time I was dating Jason, we had a big fight Jason called it cheating. I called it freelance dating."

I ended up with Sonny who is now my boyfriend. Jason, Sonny and I are still best friends. Carly continued.

"Here's the worst part, a couple months ago, Jason started dating Elizabeth Webber, as I've already told you I hate her. Is there's some kind of rule that says the captain of the football team must date the captain of the cheerleading squad? Carly asked.

Sam was not expecting to be asked a question. Carly was on a roll, and she'd figured out by then to just let Carly go on.

"I never heard of such a rule, but in all the movies and from what I know about soap operas from my friend Sheila. It happens a lot." Sam answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After they left school they went directly to Kelly's one of Sam's favorite places to eat. They sat in booth and talked while they a deluxe cheeseburger with milkshakes. They were there for slightly over two hours.

It turns out that Sonny's father Mike is the manager of Kelly's and that Carly's mother Bobbie owns the shop.

After they ate Carly still wasn't ready to go home soon as she suggested that they go to a local bar called Jake's and shoot some pool. Sam was worried about getting caught, because there was a bar, where alcoholic beverages were served, but good thing for both of them that their IDs were never checked.

the bar owner, Coleman was a shady character to say the least Sam wasn't exactly sure what his occupation was besides, owner and apparent bartender, and he looked like the ugliest version of the hippie that Sam had ever seen in her life. He basically hit on anything with a pulse. Age didn't matter to him which Sam eventually found out after being there for less than five minutes. After a while, Sam sauntered out to the pool table, which looks relatively old and not used in a long time it didn't take long for Sam to pinpoint a victim.

She began to work on what would become the big reveal. "Coleman, fancy a game of pool? I could really use the practice."

"Sure, little lady. Anything for a pretty girl like you." Coleman replied, attempting unsuccessfully to swagger out to the pool table.

"_That's what I was counting on." Sam thought_

With that Sam undid her ponytail she tousled her hair. She silently prayed this would work. Sam had never done anything remotely like this. But she figured that this guy was a piece of cake, After all he did it on anything with a pulse.

A little more than 45 minutes later, she had hustled Coleman out of 50 bucks. By the end of the night Sam was entirely comfortable with the situation. Apparently a little sex appeal helped in certain situations.

As Carly and Sam exited Jake's Sam thought about revealing what she was planning to Carly. Because it was obvious that Carly had the bad attitude and the look that Sam was going for and Carly did it without making herself into a hooker.

"Carly, can I ask you something?" Sam asked with their head cocked to the right.

"Of course Sam, that's what I'm here for." Carly answered.

"What kind of women is Jason attracted to?" Sam inquired.

"Well, with the exception of lizard, he likes a sweet yet sassy girl. That's basically up for anything why do you ask?" Carly inquired, even though she had a feeling why Sam was asking this question.

"If you promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. It's really important that you not tell anyone. "

"I promise, I'll take it to the grave." Carly nodded.

"Ok, I think I have the way for you and I to get what we both want." Sam stated.

"I already know where this is going, and I like the way you think."Carly said wiggling her eyebrows.

"I get Jason away from lizard."Sam explains.

"That way, we don't have to deal with her." Carly finished.

"Exactly." Sam said.

"One problem, though Carly said thinking, Liz is dating Jason not to mention that she is the captain of the squad and her entire entourage, which basically consists of dumb and dumber, will do anything that she says." Carly said worried.

"I am willing to remove Elizabeth from Jason's life." I'm willing to do this, because she makes everyone's life miserable. Sam said.

"She doesn't deserve to be his girlfriend." Carly interjected.

"Whoa, I have a brilliant idea." Carly said, as an idea formulated in her mind.

"Sam would you willing to pretend to be interested in Jason?" Carly asked.

"I know you guys got off on the wrong foot, but it would be an immense problem that's removed from all of our lives." Carly continued at this point pleading with Sam.

"I guess." Sam said the unwilling to divulge her crush on Jason to Carly just yet.

"_I hope I'm not setting myself up for a world of hurt." Sam thought._

--

The next week and a half before the pep rally and homecoming game was very stressful for Sam. She basically spends every waking hour with Carly. They went shopping to get Sam new clothes. Gone were the clothes that Sam usually wore. She was not allowed to touch her sweatpants unless it was cheerleading practice. At the end of the week and a half Sam felt like a completely different person but strangely, she's seen too like the person that she was being turned into. They were a getting ready for the pep rally, which Carly had nicknamed Operation Cinderella.

"One last piece and you'll be ready tonight's the big night." Carly said.

The introduction of makeup and hair care products was a big thing for Sam had never seen so many hair thingies in her life, there are so many products that Sam saw in front of her. There was no way she could get dressed and ready in less than two hours.

Carly seemed to know exactly what she was doing. It was amazing. Sam found out that Carly did this every day, sometimes multiple times. And getting ready for a date with her boyfriend took hours of preparation. Guys always complain, they clearly had no appreciation for the things that girls have to go through just to look halfway decent Carly said in the middle of putting on mountains of makeup.

"All done it's my best work yet." Carly said beaming with pride.

Sam turned around; she was amazed that the girl she saw in the mirror. Sam had never looked like that on her best day. Carly must have been some kind of miracle worker, her hair was in a French twist at the top of her head, with little tendrils at the very top. Light blue eye shadow, with black eyeliner, brought out to her brown eyes. In addition to that, her eyelashes appeared longer, as a final touch. Carly had put glitter around her eyes to really attract attention. Her cheeks had a rosy glow to them and to finish off the look. Carly had put shimmery lip-gloss on Sam's lips.

"The only thing that Sam could really say was thank you very much while she continued staring at herself.

"Oh it was nothing." Carly replied.

With that both girls glanced in the mirror, one last time taking a minute to appreciate how they both looked in their new uniforms along with their makeup.

--

When Carly and Sam entered the gym, it was packed. This was the first event that signaled the start of football season it was clear to Sam that the cheerleaders were the main attraction. Sam had practiced for hours on end with Carly on many of the complicated moves that they were required to do. The football players were seated just behind the cheerleaders in the bleachers. Sam scanned the crowd for Jason, but in this sea of people. She couldn't even begin to find him.

--

Jason was seated in between his two best friends, Lucky Spencer and Nikolas Cassadine. They of course were talking about some of their favorite subjects. Football and their girlfriends, Lucky talked constantly about his girlfriend Emily, it had really become tiring for Nikolas and Jason to listen to Lucky going on and on about Emily. Thank goodness, Nik was not nearly as obnoxious about his girlfriend Courtney for the most part however they always got into a discussion on who had the hotter girlfriend. Of course, each guy thought they had the hottest girlfriend in the history of mankind.

"Oh come on, the crowd goes crazy when Courtney is on the top of the human pyramid. The noise level goes way up." Nik said.

"Yeah, but that's because they're screaming for her to get down. Jason and Lucky said simultaneously laughing.

"You guys both know Emily is the hottest one. She can do the most incredible cheerleading moves anyone has ever seen. Lucky commented.

"Too bad nobody can see her from the bleachers, she's known as the invisible cheerleader. " Nik stated, with Jason nodding in complete agreement.

"Seriously, Elizabeth is the hottest. She's the captain for a reason." Jason reasoned.

"The reason she made captain was because the original Captain moved over the summer which means she's a fraud." Nik said.

"Oh, that's right he does have a point Jason." Lucky added.

"The only way we can settle this is to say. All three of us have the three best looking cheerleaders on the squad." Jason said.

"Speaking of which I think the pep rally is about to start." Jason said.

Suddenly in the gymnasium lights start flashing. The opening bars of This Is Why I'm Hot plays.

The cheerleaders take off their long robes that cover their bodies, to reveal new cheerleading uniforms with sequence the crowd goes wild. Jason is not really sure if it's because of the music, the cheerleaders or a combination of both.

The only thing that Jason is sure of is, there is not a cheerleader in particular, that he is drawn to and it's not his girlfriend, this girl has a French twist with tendrils and sparkling lip-gloss. Jason can see it as plain as day from all the way the on the third step of the bleachers. He never had this kind of reaction at a pep rally before. I mean, the performances were with good and the Elizabeth was always a good dancer, but not as good as the mysterious girl that he continues to stare at this must be a mistake. This girl is not in high school, she has got to be a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader. Jason then made a decision he had to find out this girl's name. Jason made a mental note to talk to Carly after the pep rally.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jason made his way down the bleachers and approached the cheerleaders who were gathered congratulating themselves on a job very well done. Jason being the ever dutiful boyfriend, and gave Elizabeth a quick peck on the cheek on his mind was the mysterious intriguing female who had never seen before, but he desperately wanted to get to know.

"Elizabeth what a great performance, you guys must have practiced for hours on end to impress everyone in school." Jason said.

"I couldn't take my eyes off you." Jason continues, hoping that Elizabeth doesn't sense he was lying.

"Of course you couldn't. I did everything I did, just for you, you know." Elizabeth answered.

Carly rolled her eyes. She could understand how one of her best friends in the entire universe could date someone like Elizabeth Webber. It absolutely blew her mind.

However when Carly saw Jason coming toward, cheerleaders she noticed something very different about her best friend. He seemed preoccupied; Carly immediately noticed that Jason was going through the emotions of being a devoted boyfriend when in fact he was not. Elizabeth as usual was pretty clueless as to what was going on this made the situation even better for everyone involved. Carly decided at that moment it was time to rescue her best friend.

"Jason, I don't get a congratulations?? Carly asked interrupting the conversation that Elizabeth was having with Jason.

Jason turned, "Of course you do," Jason said automatically making sure that Carly understood how grateful he was that she interrupted Elizabeth without saying anything at all.

With that Jason gave Carly a big hug.

"If I didn't know any better. I would be extremely jealous because you're hugging my girlfriend." A voice said, coming from directly behind him.

"Maybe I am." Jason said raising an eyebrow.

Carly immediately turned around, "I swear you two" Carly said, looking from Jason to Sonny.

"What'd we do??" The two men asked, trying to look innocent.

Carly just rolled her eyes. "You guys seriously need some new material."

"No way, why mess with the best?" both men asked simultaneously.

Carly decided to just drop the subject there was no way she'd ever win between these two.

She then turned her attention to Sonny, "what did you think?" Carly asked.

"I think it was really good." Sonny responded.

"You mentioned to me a couple days ago about being a mentor to a new cheerleader that was coming on the squad, did you meet her yet?" Sonny inquired.

"Yeah, I really like her. She's really sweet." Carly said with a big smile on her face looking directly at Jason.

With that Jason spoke up, "Carly can I talk to you for a minute??"

"Sure Jase, what can I do for you?" Carly asked.

"You have to know all the new cheerleaders, right?"

"Yeah, of course I know all their names, but I'm not like best friends with too many of them yet .Carly said smiling inwardly.

"Oh" Jason said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I may be able to figure out who you're talking about. If you describe for to me and I could possibly pass on the message to that specific cheerleader." Carly continued.

Carly could see an immediate change in Jason's demeanor. He shifted uncomfortably form one foot onto the other.

"_Shit, this is just great, if I tell Carly exactly what this person looks like Elizabeth will be so angry with me. It basically could start a nuclear war between Carly and Elizabeth. Do I chance it? I could possibly leave in a body bag after Elizabeth is done with her unbelievable tirade. But then again, you don't see a girl like that every day of the week." Jason thought, deciding on a course of action._

Then Jason cleared his throat, "I wasn't able to see much all I know is her hair was done up in a French twist with several tendrils sticking out of the twist itself, she seemed to be wearing sparkling lip gloss.

It was then that Carly decided that she wanted to take this opportunity to make Jason even more uncomfortable after all guys always made girls severely nervous when they were around so it was only fair that Carly did this.

"Jason, is something going on between you and Elizabeth that's making you very unhappy?" Carly asked sweetly.

Carly had to stifle her laugh it was then that Carly realized that the look that Jason had on his face. The deer caught in the headlights look.

"No, what on earth gave you that impression? Jason stammered quickly.

"Oh, nothing really, it's just that a guy who is dating a girl doesn't usually ask about another girl."Carly said.

"As a matter of fact, Elizabeth and I are blissfully happy." Jason said, his voice challenging her to suggest anything different.

This time Carly couldn't control herself, her eyes rolled all the way into the back of her head.

"Please spare me the details of your dysfunctional happily ever after." Carly groaned out.

"Hey you asked, I just answered your question." Jason said, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay I asked for that one, but all kidding aside, are you sure that there is not anything you want to tell me regarding your relationship with Elizabeth? Carly asked.

"No.. Now, would you please drop the subject, Elizabeth and I are together, you need to accept it and not come up with some harebrained scheme to break us up as you usually do." Jason said stiffly.

"First of all, I have better things to do with my time than to interfere in your little relationship with little Miss Attitude, second I don't need to interfere. This little train wreck is going to crash and burn. And the best part about it is I don't have to lift a finger it'll just happen on its own." Carly said.

"Well, I'm glad then we won't have any problem." Jason said seriously.

Carly paused for a moment, "I'll pass on your message to the cheerleader who you were inquiring about. I think I know who she is. Oh, and Jason I would seriously think about turning around right about now." Carly said as she turned her steel and walked away from him.

With that Jason and turned swiftly around only to see Elizabeth making out with the captain of the swim team Ric Lansing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jason stood there, all he knew was his anger was building. Elizabeth of course was completely oblivious to the fact that Jason was seething anger and staring at the two of them which only added to the fire that threatened to erupt at any second. If his eyes had superpowers their feet would have been welded to the floor.

It was then that Jason heard, "You Bitch!" followed by what sounded like a slap and the hard _Thud. _Jason quickly focused and realized that what had just happened was his best friend Carly had just slapped Elizabeth across the face so hard that she actually landed on the floor. Jason was still seething with anger. So he debated on whether or not to actually allow Carly to continue her assault on Elizabeth or should he break it up. Finally Jason decided that it was best for all concerned for him to remove Carly from on top of Elizabeth. With that Jason strolled up to the two women and reluctantly pulled Carly off of Elizabeth.

"That's enough Carly. I understand your anger, and I thank you for defending my honor, but I think I can deal with the situation now." Jason said sternly, as he pulled Carly off of Elizabeth.

"you are so lucky, that Jason came to your rescue because I swear, I would have no problem beating your skanky ass within an inch of your life, this battle will continue. It is in no way over. Mark my words!!" Carly said that as she began walking away from the entire situation.

To Jason's surprise he heard, "Like that would really happen. Jason loves me and he will believe anything I say." Elizabeth shot back with complete confidence in what she said.

"Elizabeth I would suggest, you will not say anything at this particular time. Jason said through clenched teeth.

"I suggest we talk about this in private." Jason continued, pointing toward the coaches office, we can talk in private in there Jason called, as he his way into the coaches office.

Suddenly Jason stopped and turned on his heel, "Ric, don't think you'll get away with a free pass. Expect to have a discussion with me in the next few days."

Elizabeth dutifully followed Jason into the office once Elizabeth answered Jason close the door and turned the light on. Elizabeth sank into the nearest chair. It looked as if she almost collapsed into the chair. Jason however wasn't buying any of what she was doing.

"Jason I can ex-"Elizabeth started her eyes never moving from looking at her feet, her voice was quivering.

"Really Elizabeth, what could you possibly say to me that would make any sort of sense whatsoever as to why you were obviously in a make out session with someone that is not me because I for one would love to hear whatever excuse you're going to give me."Jason spit out.

After what seemed like an eternity. Elizabeth finally spoke, "it was a complete accident, a moment of weakness if you will."

Jason was shocked, "What you're telling me is your lips accidentally fell upon the captain of the swim team, not only that, but your tongue found its way into his mouth. I have the feeling there is more that you haven't told me. So please get it out, all in the open because if I find out there's something that you haven't told me, you will not even be able to recognize the person that you will come across."

With that Elizabeth head popped up, eyes wide, it was then that she quickly lowered her head and began unraveling the whole story.

"I have been dating Ric and you simultaneously not only that but I also have several other boys on the side." Elizabeth paused for a moment.

Jason stood there in shock his mouth was hanging wide open.

Elizabeth continued, these several guys that I have on this side include Zander Smith,

Jasper Jax, and Lucky Spencer.

"Wait, did you say my best friend Lucky Spencer is one of your men on the side?" Jason asked unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"It was part of a bet that Em and I had going, Emily had stated that there was no way that Lucky, would be with me physically. So we bet that I could find a way that I could be with Lucky without his knowledge. I had heard about this new drug that if it was mixed with any liquid. It would render the individual incapacitated, and they would have no memory of what happened. Since I knew Emily's father was a doctor. It wasn't that hard for me to obtain the medicine. After all, I am the candy stripper and Emily is one of my best friends. Lucky never suspected anything. I invited him over to do some homework, and I slipped it into his drink, after the deed was done, I collected 100 from Emily." Elizabeth said finally finishing the whole horrific tale.

This was the last thing that Jason had expected. Carly had always warned him that Elizabeth was not at all what she seemed. In fact, he began to regret some of the things that he had told Carly in the last conversation that they had had shortly before Elizabeth was discovered to be a whore.

Jason stood there quietly, by then Elizabeth said, begun sobbing, Jason didn't move from where he was. Instead he leaned back against the mahogany desk and crossed his legs and folded his arms across his chest.

After a few moments he finally spoke, I can't believe I'm going to actually say this. Carly was right. She told me you had an ulterior motive, and to be careful around you. She called you a whore and I defended you when in fact, Carly was absolutely right. You are a whore, and a deceitful lying bitch. I can't believe I fell for someone like you.

"I am not a whore; I just made a stupid mistake." Elizabeth said in a small voice.

Jason paused, "A stupid mistake is when you do one thing wrong and you are truly sorry for what you've done, but you however, have done no such thing. You are only sorry that you got caught." he concluded.

Elizabeth just sat there not knowing what to say. When he looked at Elizabeth, he saw something he had never dreamed he'd ever see a person who does not have an honest bone in her body and manipulates individuals, no matter who they are to get what she wants. Jason was thankful that he saw this now instead of years from now.

"I want you to know that our relationship is definitely over. You are dead to me. I despise you. Don't you even dare scheme for a way to get me back, and more importantly, don't you ever go anywhere near me or my friends. If I see you in the hallway, I will simply nod or ignore you completely. I will no longer defend you, to anyone and I certainly won't object to the way Carly treats you." Jason said.

"Jason, I'm sorry." Elizabeth managed to Jason had already walked out the door leaving Elizabeth alone to contemplate what just happened.

--

After leaving Elizabeth alone in the coach's office, Jason got on his motorcycle, and went for a drive. It was still warm especially for the beginning of October. Jason could smell the scent of autumn approaching. During the drive, he thought about Elizabeth and his relationship. However, those memories were now destroyed because of her actions. He then realized that their entire relationship was based on lies. He wasn't angry with Lucky for sleeping with Elizabeth Lucky didn't even remember anything, he was however upset that Lucky didn't confide in him in the fact that something had happened to him at Elizabeth's. His mind then turned to the mysterious cheerleader that he had seen that afternoon. He had to at least find out who she was. He hoped that Carly would be able to pass the message along to that cheerleader. Now the only question was, what on earth, was she going to tell Carly when she asked about what went on after she left?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After all the commotion that happened on Friday, Carly was anxious to see and talk to Jason. Carly wasn't exactly sure what went down between the two of them, but she hoped that Jason finally broke it off with Elizabeth. However you really couldn't tell with men.

"Sonny, have you talked to Jason since Friday? Carly asked, as she rummaged around her locker looking for the books that she would need for the mornings classes.

"No, why do you ask. Sonny said, opening his locker which coincidentally was right next to Carly's, and don't tell me no reason because I know that's a flat out lie."

"the pep rally went really well on Friday, but something unexpected happened to Jason regarding Elizabeth that was unfortunate for him. And I just want to make sure he's okay." Carly explained.

"In other words, you and Elizabeth got into something involving Jason." Sonny translated.

"For your information I was actually defending him. Carly said matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure you were the question is, did Jason need you coming to his defense?" Sonny questioned.

"Okay I'll give you the synopsis of what happened. Jason and I were arguing as usual over lizard. He was saying that nothing I could do could break the two of them up. So I basically said that I wasn't needed to break the two of them up and then of course I had better things to do with my life. Then I looked up and I see Elizabeth, making out with Ric Lansing. I pretend to walk away, but Jason just standing there, I had to do something. So I called her bitch and slapped her so hard that she actually fell on the floor. I don't know how much time had elapsed, but then Jason and pulls me off of her and Elizabeth says that Jason will believe anything she says because he loves her. So my response is to say that this is so not over between the two of us. Then I leave." Carly says nonchalantly.

"Remind me never to piss you off. Sonny says his eyes wide.

"Damn straight." Jason said suddenly appearing behind Carly.

"Jason, Are you okay, what happened?" Carly asked in a rush.

"If you calm down for a minute I'll tell you exactly what happened." Jason said with a small smile.

Jason then proceeded to reiterate step-by-step what had happened after Carly had left. Both Carly and Sonny stood there with their mouths open and their eyes wide. After Jason finished telling the tale

Carly immediately says, "Jason, you have to tell Lucky, he's your best friend and my first cousin."

"I know I know I'm going to. It's just how do you tell your best friend, that my ex-girlfriend gave you a drug and then had sex with you without your knowledge. Jason questioned.

"That's a very good question, one that you're going to have to figure out, as soon as possible." Sonny added.

"Okay I guess now is as good a time as any." Jason said as he saw Lucky heading toward them.

"Lucky, I something you need to talk to you about regarding Elizabeth.

"Sure man what's up?? Lucky asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this but I might as well just come out and say it. Elizabeth told me on Friday, that during one of your study sessions together. She gave you some kind of drug and then took advantage of you. Now I didn't really get the specifics from her, but I thought you should know that's what she did to you." Jason said explaining himself.

"Thanks for telling me. I didn't want to tell anybody because they would all think I'm nuts, but now the lapse in time that I had about one month ago makes sense." Sorry I didn't tell you about it. But I didn't want to even suggest that Elizabeth would have done something like that, unless I had proof. Lucky said feeling a little guilty about the whole situation in the first place.

Jason continued, "There's more there is more to this story lucky, it was all a part of the bet that Emily and Elizabeth have going on whether or not Elizabeth could seduce you.

"They played me for a sucker." Lucky said, looking down at the floor.

"There were three other guys involved besides the two of us. It's true that you were hurt the most by what the girls did but you're not the only one they did it to Lucky. Jason reminded him.

"Still I should have been able to at least tell somebody that I thought something was going on, after all, my dad is the world-class con artist himself." Lucky added.

"Lucky, there's no need to feel guilty for something that Emily or Elizabeth did. "Jason assured his best friend.

"One thing's for sure though, I'm staying as far away from Elizabeth Webber as I possibly can from now on." Lucky reassured Jason.

With that Jason and turned back to Sonny and Carly

"Mission accomplished." Jason said.

How'd he take it, was he heartbroken?" Carly inquired anxiously.

"Let's see, he just found out from one of his best friends that his girlfriend and her best friend had a bet going about whether or not Elizabeth could seduce him, not only that but he was drugged and taken advantage of, how do you think he took it Carly.?"Sonny asked.

"One I wasn't talking to you, and two no need to get hostile and fresh."Carly said pointing a finger at Sonny.

"He took it as well as to be expected under the circumstances." Jason replied, completely ignoring the fight that was clearly about to start between Sonny and Carly.

"Now if you tWo will excuse me I have to go to my locker and take out my books for a class since homeroom is about to start in 30 seconds and I'm officially going to be late." Jason added sprinting for his locker.

Miraculously, Jason got to his class on time; he wasn't sure how since he was pretty sure time travel was not possible at this particular point in time. Taking a seat in his newly assigned seat in the front row of the room, Jason prepared to be bored out of his mind by lectures of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. He didn't really see a need to read this book because Shakespeare was old and dead. It's been rumored that this book is written in English. However, Jason was pretty sure he'd never heard this type of English-language.

"Class if you wouldn't mind I would like to get started, however we have a new student, who just signed up for this class today. Her name is Samantha McCall. Ms. McCall, take a seat anywhere you feel comfortable." Ms. Sanders said.

With that oh so kind introduction by her new English teacher Sam took a seat in the only desk that was available, it just happens to be the desk that was right next to Jason Morgan.

Sam really couldn't believe her luck at this point. First of all, she was in a English class that was strictly for seniors and she managed to be in the same class as Jason and to top it all she was sitting right next to him.

Sam quickly got out her notebook and pen and casually glanced over at Jason. Clearly this was not his favorite class in the entire world and he would rather be anywhere else but here.

Class passed by relatively quickly. They had been divided up into groups of two to take a scene to act out in front of the class in two weeks. As luck would have it. She and Jason were the only ones who didn't have a partner at the end of class. So as a result, they were partnered together. The dream come true feeling didn't last very long, if it because it was very obvious that Jason didn't have any intention of acting out any sort of scene whatsoever.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to fail my first assignment in this class." Sam said, as they were walking out of the English together.

"Sorry Sam was it?" it looks like you're going to have to fly solo on this one." Jason said.

"We're partners, if one of us doesn't do something we're both going to fail, I'll pick the shortest scene, they have and that will be our scene to perform in front of the entire class. Sam said simply.

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan, so what's the scene? Jason asked.

"The death scene at the end of the play is the shortest yet most powerful scene. There is a couple lines, we kiss, and drink poison and we're both dead." Sam explained.

"Did I hear you right, did you just say we have to kiss?"Jason said, unable to believe his ears.

"Yes, that's what I said, but let me guess you have a problem with that?" Sam said, tapping her foot with anger.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I don't kiss someone that I don't even know. Jason said, trying his best to explain his reasoning.

"It's called acting Jason, It's just pretend it's not like I'm asking you to do something illegal or impossible." Sam said clearly not understanding what the problem was in this situation.

"Okay, I'll do the scene, how bad can it be?" Jason said defeated.

"Of course were going to have to read the scene, and if we want to make it look authentic we would have to memorize our lines, which shouldn't really be hard. I suggest you go rent Romeo and Juliet from the video store at least watch the scene that we have to do. In fact, that could be a way that you memorize your lines." Sam said.

"Okay, I get that this is going to take some work but I'll do the best that I can to the circumstances." Jason said.

Sam smiled, "Thank you Jason I really appreciate it and I'll make it as pain-free as possible." She said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"See you in class tomorrow, I have to go." Sam said, as she turned and headed toward her locker.

--

At the end of the day as Sam stood at her locker, it was then she took a moment to reflect on today's events. It hadn't been a bad day by any stretch of the imagination, she was in the exact same class as Jason Morgan and they were paired up to do a scene together. He wasn't very nice to her yet again, but maybe that was just his way. She couldn't really fault him for that either will really want to kiss the stranger in front of the entire class.

Sand quickly glanced at her watch to see how long she had to change into the required cheerleading uniform and get to the gym. She was shocked to see that it was already getting late and if she didn't hurry. She'd be late for cheerleading practice. And one thing was for sure she didn't want to have to deal with of the wrath of the three amigos.

As she entered the ladies locker room, she was immediately met with the smiling face of Carly. Sam walked over to the changing area and placed her duffel bag full of her cheerleading gear into the locker next to Carly.

"I cannot believe we haven't seen or talked since Friday night." Carly said clearly dying to give Sam some kind of big news.

Sam was ready for it; she didn't say anything because she knew any moment. Carly would start rambling on about something that was of some sort of importance.

"So, after you disappeared when the pep rally was over, a lot of action happened. Jason came down and asked me about you. So he's clearly interested at least on some level. Then we got into this big fight over his relationship with lizard. And then all of a sudden, while we were arguing Elizabeth starts making out with the captain of our swim team." Carly said, pausing for dramatic effect.

Before Carly could continue Sam interrupted, "What?!"Sam said in the loudest whisper that Carly had never heard.

"Carly continued, wait it gets even better, I get in a huge fight with Elizabeth in front of Jason, and of course Jason and pulls me off of Elizabeth and tells me to go home, then today come to find out that dumped her and that she was cheating on him with four other guys. Not only that but it turns out that Elizabeth was doing a little extracurricular activities on the side with one of Jason's best friends in the entire world who also just happens to be my cousin Lucky. Apparently, Elizabeth and Emily had a bet going on whether or not Elizabeth could seduce Lucky. She took advantage of lucky by using some sort of drug on him." Carly said in a rush.

"Is your cousin okay, how could she do that to another human being?"Sam asked truly shocked.

Carly paused for a moment, "The answer is simple she's not human."

"So now that you've heard every last detail about my weekend. What's new with you?" Carly inquired.

"I started a new class today, its senior English. I don't know how it happened, but for whatever reason, I was put in the class, I like it so far, the teachers really nice. I'm in the same class as Jason and I will probably sit next to him for the entire year. We were partnered for an in class assignment. That's due in two weeks." Sam stated.

"This plan is working out better than I thought. First of all Jason doesn't know who you are, but he's attracted to you, and you're working together as part of a class project. I couldn't have orchestrated these events, if I tried." Carly said astonished.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The girls changed quickly and made their way into the gymnasium. As usual, the three amigos were huddled in a corner of the gym speaking in hushed whispers. When the three of them noticed Carly and Sam approaching, all conversation immediately stopped.

"Well, look who we have here girls. If it isn't the two outcasts that don't even belong on our squad." Courtney sneered.

"Well if it isn't the Ice Bitch and her minions." Carly spit back, referring to Elizabeth and her two trained monkeys.

"I'm so glad that Jason dumped your skanky ass. I have no reason to be nice to you, and since Jason doesn't give a rat's ass about what happens to you now. You better watch your back, because payback's a bitch. And it's going to start coming for you real soon."Carly said with venom dripping from her voice.

"Right and I suppose you'll be the one that does all this. You don't have the guts to fight me in front of the whole squad. They are too many witnesses. Elizabeth countered with a laugh.

The fight would be simple me punching you out and you hitting the floor. With everything that you've done to Jason and Lucky, you deserve everything that's coming your way. Carly said with fire in her eyes daring her to make the first move

"How could you possibly do that to two wonderful people?" Sam wondered out loud

"Because I can" Elizabeth said with a smirk on her face.

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should." Sam continued clearly trying to reason with Elizabeth.

"Sam, I understand what you're trying to do but trust me when I say it's not going to work, at least not on this coldhearted bitch." Carly said speaking from years of experience.

"That's right Sam, listen to the town tra-"Elizabeth started to say but then a swift punch in the face was delivered express by Carly thus preventing her from completing that train of thought.

After a few moments Sam, realized that she had to step in and help Carly against this barrage of cheerleaders. Sam did her best to fight off each wave that seemed to be coming at Carly simultaneously. The only other option that Sam had left at her disposal was to somehow stop the fighting. As quick as she could Sam ran and grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall pulled the pin out and aimed toward the mob scene that was now the fight.

As soon as the foam hit the targets she heard screaming and shouting for her to stop with the fire extinguisher. Once Sam have effectively hosed down the girls and it was clear that the fight had ceased she returned the fire extinguisher to its appropriate spot along the wall.

Shortly thereafter, a whistle blew followed by, "Everybody freeze, now could somebody please tell me WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE??" said Coach Wood impatiently.

"The five girls, continued staring at the floor, unable to move and afraid to speak.

"I know something happened in here because of the way you are all acting and because of the various injuries you have all sustained as a result of this and if I don't get an answer there will be hell to pay." he said sounding angrier by the moment.

It was then that Carly spoke up, "I was the one who through the first punch, but not for I was provoked by Elizabeth Webber."

He turned to the various cheerleaders that were not involved in the fight, gathering as much detail as he could ascertain. He then turned back to the five cheerleaders, "well it seems that Ms. Benson was speaking the truth and that Ms. McCall, broke up the fight by using the fire extinguisher." Coach Wood concluded.

Reluctantly all five girls nodded their heads.

"My punishment is as follows, Miss Webber, Miss Matthews, and Miss Quartermaine are suspended from school for three days In addition to this, they are not allowed to cheer in two football games, a word of warning to you ladies however, if you define my punishments in any way. I will find out about it, and you shall be dealt with accordingly." Coach Wood said his voice steely.

He turned towards Sam and Carly, "You two ladies, have afterschool detention with me today." The coach said pronouncing the sentence.

Across the room you could hear, Elizabeth, Emily, and Courtney's gasps. Evidently, Coach Wood heard it also and immediately turned toward the girls, "Do either of you have anything to say, because if so I am dying to hear it." Coach Wood asked, practically spitting nails at them.

All three girls nodded their heads no vigorously.

"I would suggest all five of you go home and take care of your various injuries" he said dismissively.

After Sam Carly had safely made their way to Carly's they were still chatting about the fight that they had just participated in. Unable to believe how the whole event turned out, the girls counted their blessings that they weren't suspended.

"How on earth did we manage to do that? Sam asked Carly and she proceeded to walk in the kitchen with a first aid kit in her hand. Carly looked at Sam and shrugged," how should I know I was too busy trying to rearrange their faces." Carly said with a snicker on her face.

"I'd say we definitely got the better end of the punishment, wouldn't you? Sam said, as she reached for the bottle of peroxide that was placed on the counter by Carly several moments before.

"I completely agree. Carly said as she began dabbing a cut using a ball of cotton with a little bit of peroxide before placing a Band-Aid on the cut. That was slightly above her right eyebrow.

"one things for sure though, the girls are going to look ridiculous when they come back from their three-day suspension, because there's no way in three days all their wounds are going to be healed." Sam said, picturing how the girls will look.

The extent of the damage done by both of the girls played back in their minds eye, Elizabeth has a fat lip, courtesy of Carly not to mention a possible broken nose and multiple bruises along her face and arms. Emily and Courtney had sustained similar injuries, though not as severe as Elizabeth. And several extra patches on both girls hair had been ripped out, making it pretty much impossible to hide the bald spots.

"Well, now they know not to mess with us again." Sam said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't count on that, those three are as dumb as a box of rocks." Carly said.

--

The girls showed up for their afternoon detention with Coach Wood, was seated at the front of the detention hall leaning back in his chair, casually reading the newspaper.

As the girls sat in the seats in the back right hand corner of the detention hall, Jason Morgan sauntered into the room.

"Mr. Morgan so glad you could join us if now if you would kindly find a seat the afternoon of detention can officially start." Coach Wood said without looking up from his newspaper.

Jason stopped and looked around the room. He was just about to sit in his usual seat at the front of the room, when his eyes connected with a big pair of brown eyes. He then noticed his best friend Carly Benson was seated right next to the intriguing set of eyes. They were in deep conversation.

Jason wasn't sure, but he felt like he saw those eyes before he wasn't quite sure exactly where. The pair of eyes intrigued him, and seemed to have a hidden secret.

Jason took his seat in between the two girls, smiling at them. "Do you girls mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not" Carly said as she raised an eyebrow in Sam's direction.

"You don't have a problem with that do you Sam?" Carly asked, clearly finding the current situation, highly amusing.

"No" Sam said nonchalantly.

After about 10 minutes of awkward silence. Sam pulled out her cell phone and began texting Carly

_What kind of best friend are you exactly? This situation is extremely uncomfortable especially for me _

_Relax, it's not as if you've never sat next to Jason before. :D I mean, you do have a class together._

_That was different, and you know it. At least there I was concentrating on what the teacher was saying. Now I have nothing to concentrate on it except for the fact that this Adonis looking male is seated right next to me. And I think he's wearing aftershave by old spice._

_Really? That must be the cologne I got him last Christmas. I thought he'd like it. _

_Can we please focus on the issue at hand?_

_Right sorry, why don't you pass him a note? Maybe he'll answer._

_Carly, you're not helping. I stopped passing notes when I was in sixth grade. Can you possibly come up with something else?_

_The only other thing I could possibly think of is drop something on the floor he'll probably pick it up and hand, to you and then you start a conversation._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She could not believe it. This has got to be the most insane thing she'd ever done. But at this point, what other option did Sam have. She could sense that he was staring at her. She wasn't sure she was ecstatic about that or a little creeped out. Sam reached into her book bag and took out her biology book she opened it up and pretended she was studying something. A minute later, the book hits the floor.

Before Sam could even bend over and retrieve the book, a well-defined muscular arm reached down and picked up the biology book like it was a feather.

"I think you dropped this." Jason said with a smile.

"Thanks, I really appreciate you picking it up for me." Sam said.

"No problem, since we're both here stuck in detention for a couple hours. Do you want to work on that scene that we have to do for English class?

"Sure. I brought my book with me and we can share." Sam said more than happy to have a distraction that would take her mind off of Jason Morgan.

An hour and a half later they had rehearsed everything except the kiss. Jason shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well I guess this is it." Sam said nervously.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jason said, not looking directly into Sam's eyes.

The kiss seemed to have been in slow-motion for Sam. And that was fine as far as she was concerned. The fourth of July was child's play compared to the fireworks that were going off between these two. It seemed as if Jason's lips were made for her somehow, completely unexplainable, but there was. She felt like she was home, like she was wandering the world homeless until this very moment in time.

Jason was pleasantly surprised Sam's lips were full, her kiss was sweet and timid. It was then that Jason realized that the kiss was Earth chattering to say the least. And that there was something very different about this kiss than any of the other ones he participated in. he wasn't quite sure what the kiss itself meant that he knew he had to find out. One thing that Jason was sure of that that very moment that this was not pretend there was something more going on between them and he hoped Sam felt the way that he did.

Jason quickly broke the kiss, sat back and just stared at Sam, unable to speak or move. The only thing that he had managed to do was to trace his tongue over his lips. In an effort to see if his lips still tasted like Sam.

"That was good; if we can manage to repeat that in front of the whole class then I'd say we definitely will get an A." Sam said a little breathless.

"Still I think we need a lot of practice, it's something that we could definitely work on before the performance." Jason said.

With that Sam was unable to speak. Her eyes got as wide as saucers, and she was pretty sure that her mouth was on the floor. That was the last thing that she expected, to hear from Jason Morgan.

She simply nodded her head and not knowing what else to do.

--

As the girls walked to Carly's car, Sam wanted to divulge every single detail about their kiss.

When they finally you were on their way to Carly's house. Sam finally found her voice and told Carly, what happened.

"We kissed." Sam said.

I know, you guys were rehearsing for that scene that you have to do, next Friday, right."Carly questioned.

"Yes, we were but the kiss was not just a kiss." Sam said trying as best she could to explain the entire situation.

"Oh, it was that kind of kiss, in that case you have to tell me all about it." Carly said as she pulled over to the side of the road and turned around to face Sam.

"Well, let me start out by saying it was definitely something unexpected, and the crazy thing is I think he felt something too. As a matter of fact, he suggested we continue practicing our little scene." Sam continued her breathing becoming labored because even thinking about it still sent shivers down her spine.

"This is a very encouraging development, to say the least. I really wasn't expecting that kind of chemistry between you do, I thought I was going to have to do something to make you guys notice each other."Carly said with a huge grin on her face.

"I don't think that's going to be much of an issue anymore, at least not from Jason's point of view." Sam stated.

I really don't like the sound of that; please don't tell me you're going to back out already, our plan really hasn't even begun yet." Carly said cautiously.

"I don't know if I've ever told you this before but I've had a crush on Jason since kindergarten, and I'm not about to play your little game of revenge against Elizabeth. If that means one or both of us gets hurt in the process." Sam said referring to her and Jason.

At that Carly piped up, this plan is utterly brilliant, you get to spend time with Jason, I get my best friend back without having to listen to him going on about Little Miss perfect princess."

Sam had to admit that the plan was still very enticing; hanging out with the hottest guy in school and destroying the captain of the cheerleading squad and her many minions at the same time was a pretty sweet deal.

"Oh and by the way, you did catch Jason eye at the pep rally. He asked me a lot of questions about you, he asked without much thought of Elizabeth and this all happened before the fight that broke the two of them up in the first place." Carly interjected.

--

The next morning Sam decided to spend a little extra time putting on makeup and all the girly stuff that Carly had given her since the pep rally, she knew she was going to need massive help. So she decided to call Carly, and they would ride to school together. When Carly finally arrived Sam was shocked to find out that Sonny was with her. Utterly mortified Sam ordered Carly to tell Sonny to remain in the living room until they were ready. Sam couldn't believe that Carly would bring her boyfriend over when she was in the middle of the nuclear meltdown. Carly marveled at Sam's condition after she had deposited Sonny in the living room. Sam looked like a clown. It looked like she tried to use her lipstick as eye shadow her mascara was put on correctly, but because she was so upset you could clearly see the streaks of mascara that accompanied her tears. After 25 minutes of trial and error on Sam's part Carly was finally satisfied that Sam had gotten the hang of applying the basics that it was time to choose her wardrobe. Carly marched over to the closet and began, tearing apart the contents. Most of the clothes that Sam had Carly would not dare put her in them again as a matter of fact day after school Carly was going to ceremoniously burn most of Sam's clothes. In the very back of the abyss that Sam called her bedroom closet, Carly found exactly what she was looking for, a red sequins halter top and a black miniskirt and a pair of black knee-high boots.

When Sam saw the outfit Carly had put together for her, Sam was appalled. A loin cloth had more material than this whole outfit combined.

"Trust me when I say, you look utterly gorgeous, this is definitely going to get you more male attention, especially from one male in particular, that being Jason Morgan." Carly said knowingly.

With that the girls preceded downstairs Carly leading the way. Carly had already mentioned to Sonny about the extreme makeover Carly Benson style, so as not to send him into cardiac arrest. With that the three friends made their way to Carly's car and drove to school.

When they arrived, Carly spotted Jason right away, leaning against his favorite motorcycle, Carly then put the next phase of her plan in action. Now it was time to drop the bomb that Sam and Jason's elusive cheerleader, one and the same.

Carly casually strode over to Jason, and told him that she knew who his elusive cheerleader was. They then began to walk towards Carly's car where Sonny and Sam stood waiting. When Jason saw Sam he realized that his elusive cheerleader and Samantha McCall his partner for senior English were one and the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jason could only stand there with his mouth hanging open. To know that the cheerleader that he had been fantasizing about and the girl he enjoyed kissing immensely was a very good thing. But why wasn't he able to connect the dots in the first place. He had originally thought of Sam as an average looking girl who just happened to know the fine art of making a man's blood boil inside his own body.

".. and this is what a man looks like when he is utterly dumbstruck it and has traveled back in time thousands of years." Carly said gesturing towards Jason.

Looking towards Sam Carly said, Umm.. we may have a slight problem here, is it possible for someone to be in a lust-driven coma?

"I doubt that this hasn't happened before throughout the course of human history." Sonny commented with a smirk.

"Did I ask your opinion? Carly said with a eyebrow corked in Sonny's direction, No so shut it."

"Damn Sonny, I guess we know who wears the pants in your relationship." Jason commented.

"Of course you couldn't possibly snap out of it until this very moment of humiliation." Sonny said defensively, his face turned 12 shades of red.

"If you two absolute morons are finished, may I suggest we had inside before we're late for first period." Carly said rolling her eyes. We're surrounded by blithering idiots, Sam.

"Well to be perfectly honest, you two ladies make us this way." Jason commented as his eyes roamed Sam's body fully appreciating the view.

"Well, deal with it. Carly Jason I'll see you two later Sam called to them as she sprinted towards her locker.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" questioned Sheila.

"You don't like my new outfit?" Sam asked.

"A loin cloth as more covering it then that thing, Sam why are you wearing something like that? Sheila commented.

"It was Carly's idea, what you don't think it makes hot and sexy?" Sam asked.

No. unless you're applying for a job as a stripper, Sheila said honestly.

At that comment Sam spun around, completely dumbfounded. Sheila had never spoken to her that.

"Well I'm glad to see that I still have your support." Sam's voice quivered eyes watering in response.

As quickly as the tears appeared they were gone, and in their place indignation.

"May I remind you it was not my idea to try out for the cheerleading squad? So if you're dissatisfied with the results, well I guess that means TOUGH SHIT!" Sam said her voice full of rage as she slammed her locker door shut.

With that Sam turned and left Sheila standing there in the middle of the hallway with her mouth agape, eyes wide.

"Sam, Sam over here!" Carly shouted, clear across the lunchroom as she proceeded to wave her arms, trying to gain Sam's attention.

Sam could only shake her head and offer a small smile. It was clear that subtlety was not her thing to put it mildly. Sam approached the table and sank tiredly into the seat next to Carly.

"Sam, I would like you to meet one of our newest cheerleaders, Maxie Jones." Carly said gesturing to her right to reveal a petite blonde haired girl that weighed all of 80 pounds. "She is a late addition to the squad, because one of the girls decided to decline joining the squad. So, she is no longer an alternate for the squad, but a full-fledged member." Carly chattered on.

"It's nice to meet you, Sam." Maxie said extending her hand.

"Likewise, I'm Sam McCall." Sam replied, returning the handshake.

"Sam, Maxie is one of the few cool cheerleaders, who knows the evilness that is the rest of the squad."I've managed to save Maxie and her cousin Robin from the wasp's nest that we must contend with." Carly said exasperatedly.

Sam nodded in complete understanding of their precarious situation due to the evilness that is the bitch squad.

"Amazingly, Robin and I have managed to become really good friends after many years of animosity between the two of us thanks to enlarge part to Maxie and her younger sister Georgie.

"You know of both their boyfriends. I'm sure." Carly said continuing, Maxie's boyfriend is the recent transfer student Johnny Zacchara."

He just started on the varsity soccer team as a forward; he had tryouts all last week he was really nervous." Maxie said interrupting Carly.

"As if he had anything to worry about Hello, Maxie he grew up in Italy of course he is on the varsity team, soccer is as important as pizza to the Italians." Robin reminded her cousin smacking herself on forehead with the palm of her hand. Robin then turned to Sam. "Please forgive my cousin; she's having a blonde moment.

"Hey, I AM a blonde remember?" Maxie said defensively.

Sam couldn't help but laugh in spite of herself. She could tell that there may be heated arguments between everyone but at the end of the day and when it really counted they were there for each other.

"My boyfriend is Patrick Drake. He's on the football team with Jason and he also holds the position of captain of the basketball team as well." Robin beamed with pride.

"Well, as you probably already know I'm Sam. Sam McCall a sophomore who just happens to enjoy gymnastics among other things. It's nice to meet everyone." Sam concluded.

Sam almost made it through the entire lunch period without a major catastrophe or confrontation almost.

It felt as if an arctic breeze descended on the cafeteria. Instinctively, Sam knew who the people were standing directly behind her as she turned on her heel she was met with Elizabeth and her twisted minions.

Well, ladies what do we have here? It appears that the trash is taking out the trash. How appropriate.

Sam tried her best to rein in her temper she moved trying to sidestep the three trolls in front of her however they seem to only get closer.

"Wait, Sam what's the rush? Are you afraid of us? Courtney asked clearly mocking Sam's reaction. Where's your little friend Carly now you have no one to back you up the outcome of this was going to be totally different for you this time. Sammy. Elizabeth continued, "By the time Carly realizes what's going on there is going to be no way that she can stop this from happening to you." Elizabeth said clear menace in her eyes.

Sam was not about to back down from a fight, oh don't worry Elizabeth I am not panicking. How's that nose by the way? I mean all three of you could be cast as a serial killer in many horror films. The film company could even choose to make you three victims; it certainly would help with production costs. And I would suggest that you visit a plastic surgeon your nose is not supposed to look like that hey maybe they can do a whole extreme makeover Bitch Edition. It could be a whole new you wait… it would only change how you look not your personality so that won't even work it looks like you're a helpless case. Sam taunted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Bitch! I'll kill you for that!" Elizabeth said her voice filled with rage. Her hand raised as her palm connected with the right side of Sam's face.

Courtney and Emily were completely blindsided by the slap Elizabeth delivered to Sam. And after the discussion they both had with their parents they were both hesitant to join their comrade in the altercation. But those two not being the brightest bulbs in the box their resolve to stay out of it quickly crumbled. The three of them backed Sam into the wall Emily and Courtney proceeded to each grab a hold of Sam's hands pinning them to the wall.

The fight seemed to go on forever it wasn't exactly the best idea to taunt Elizabeth in front of the entire cafeteria. She had no idea that Emily and Courtney would be smart enough to know to pin her arms against the wall rendering her helpless in this situation.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" a voice boomed authoritatively.

In mere seconds the crowd that had gathered around gawking backed up and parted. The three girls however were too engrossed in the task in front of them that they continued their assault.

"I said, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER NOW!" The voice repeated dripping with venom.

Suddenly, the attack stopped. The three girls turned toward the voice a look of utter shock crossed their faces there stood Jason Morgan with the coldest and deadliest glare they had ever seen.

"Jason, thank God you're here I was being attacked by Sam." Elizabeth said her voice shaking tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

"Really, because from where I'm standing it looked as if you were doing just fine you could have left Sam alone but that is clearly not what you wanted to do." Jason said knowing full well Liz's motives for the attack.

"But Jason you have no idea why I was provoked, Sam got involved in a fight between myself and Carly a few days ago." Elizabeth said.

"The fight was not only between me and Liz." Carly chimed in from behind Jason apparently trying to come to Sam's aid when the fight started.

The three girls looked at Jason their eyes pleading for understanding and kindness.

"Head Bitch over here was doing what she does best by trash talking about Sam and I, and I couldn't help but react to it. The reaction was a hard punch to her face then those two pointing to Emily and Courtney joined in. Sam was the last one to join in; she was trying to stop the fight."

Oh Jase you see those black eyes and Liz's messed up nose? All brought to you by Sam and I. The nose was all me though." Carly said eyes beaming with pride.

So Sam wasn't really even involved in the fight then was she? Jason asked pointedly directing the question more toward Elizabeth than anyone in particular.

"Yeah." Courtney and Emily replied, their voices barely audible.

"You realize that this makes her a completely innocent party." Jason continued

"I wouldn't say that Elizabeth interjected.

Jason world around gawking at Elizabeth, _was she still trying to justify her actions for attacking someone whose only action was to really break up the fight. Jason thought._

"I cannot believe that I actually dated you Elizabeth every time you open your mouth pure filth comes out. And the two of you he said turning towards Courtney and Emily. How could you do this to another human being? We all used to be friends, when did the three of you become so catty and vicious?

Jason shook his head, not really wanting to know the answer to the question. He turned his attention back to Sam, looking her over really well to assess the injuries she had sustained.

She had several cuts and bruises along her face although he couldn't be sure how many there were exactly since her face had swelled up considerably. She had a nasty cut above the right eyebrow a split lip and a deep gash on her for head that would probably require stitches.

Jason was unsure of what to do at that very moment would be better to call 9-1-1 or would it be faster to drive her to the hospital himself.

As he approached, he began talking softly to her, Sam, its Jason. I'm not going to hurt you but you are clearly in need of medical attention, so I'm going to pick you up and put you in my car and drive you to General Hospital.

Going down on one knee, he gently scooped Sam in his arms. His left arm carefully supported her back his right arm hooking under her knees for support. Placing her body gingerly against his own Sam rested her head against Jason's shoulder. It was then that Jason realized her body was shaking uncontrollably and silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

Jason gingerly placed her into the passenger seat of his black Escalade. Rounding to the driver side, Jason immediately gunned the engine and sped toward General Hospital, all the while praying that she would be okay.

Less than five minutes later Jason's car screeched into the parking lot of the ambulance bay of General Hospital.

Jason extracted Sam quickly but carefully from the car rushing through the automatic doors. His eyes were filled with terror as he noticed that Sam's breath was becoming shallower by the moment.

"Somebody help. My friend has been badly injured in a fight at school. Jason shouted, drawing the attention of various hospital staff. Moments went by before Jason noticed the rather heavyset, head nurse Epiphany Johnson approach.

"Now, who is making all this noise in my emergency room?" Epiphany asked, glancing at Jason sternly.

"Epiphany, you have to help me. My friend Sam was in a bad fight at school and got beat up really bad. Could you page my father?" Jason asked his voice at the edge of hysteria.

The head nurse took a moment to observe the woman that Jason was still clutching in his arms. He was right. She was hurt really bad. Epiphany rushed over to grab a gurney and motioned for Jason to deposit Sam on it.

"I'm taking Sam to cubicle three. I will page your father immediately." She said, explaining to Jason her next course of action.

"Have a seat in the waiting room and someone will be around to update you on Sam's condition as soon as we know anything." Epiphany said turning and walking quickly towards cubicle three pushing the gurney as she went.

Jason could only deposit himself in a waiting room chair and waited for someone to come around and update him on Sam's condition. However, it seemed to him, he was waiting forever.

It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder and someone clearing their throat before he noticed both of his parents Alan and Monica Quartermaine standing before him.

"Is Sam okay?" Jason inquired afraid of the answer that would come out of their mouths.

"You clearly saved her life when you brought her here." Alan stated proudly.

"She has several cracked ribs; a concussion a bruised lung and several various bruises and cuts about the face. It is unclear whether or not she has any fractures or broken bones in the face." Monica continued listing the injuries that Sam had sustained in the fight.

"We have her on a ventilator as a precaution and she is heavily sedated." Alan finished.

"We can take you to her room if you would like to sit with her." Monica said gently.

Jason only nodded mutely trying to compute what his parents had told him. As was usually the case there was no doubt that the Port Charles Police Department would become involved due to the severity of the assault.


End file.
